The Maledetti Home
by cursedpirateprincess
Summary: The Maledetti Home is a work in progress about a young woman kidnapped from a life she was sure she knew to live out one that proves she knew nothing.
1. leave your life behind you

The bell rang right on time just as it always did. Ronnie jumped from her desk and bolted toward the door. Mr. Hitual hastily stopped her escape, explaining he said, "I need to speak with you after the final bell today, please return here at that time."  
"Yes, Sir, I'll be back after the bell, then.", Ronnie responded with respect as she knew he decided a part of her G.P.A. Ronnie's school was a private high school in the sticks of the back country. This allowed for every one's houses to be more than unreasonably sized and distanced from one to the next. Every one in town had family roots weaved into a massive tapestry under the surface. They all knew each others families and histories. They raised well behaved, smart, beautiful children and were often stereotyped as a "Step ford" sort of place. Perfection was just as little here as it was every where else in the world, but they liked to think they were all just a bit more perfect than the world. Ronnie was no different than her classmates with a long beautiful ancestral limb of the town's tree. She was a good student, a good daughter,and a great friend. She had just entered the gym when she realized she'd gone straight to practice without going back to speak with Mr. Hitual. Ronnie promised herself to come in early tomorrow morning to talk with him.  
It was a great practice, all the girls were in time with each other and all the stunts were flawless. Perfect, was Ronnie's only thought as she pushed the button on her key ring. The truck popped open, and with a quick toss she piled in her bags before slamming the top down. When she turned back to her car Mr. Hitual scared the pants right off her appear before her suddenly.  
"My Gosh, Mr. Hitual you nearly stopped my heart from beating,"  
"That is what I was hoping for," was his response just as swung the over sized object into her head. Blackness filled Ronnie's mind leaving her with no senses or even knowledge of it. When she woke, the room was hazy and difficult to make out. Dark shadows confused her vision shifting from one blurry mess to the next. Slowly she sat up, pushing back the cloth laying over her, she looked down to find a mess of horrors. There were words carved into her skin from toes up to the bottom of her neck. Ronnie traced a hand over the wounds realizing she most be drugged as she wasn't conscious for the inscriptions. She still felt out of it a bit and questioned if she should be afraid or grateful that she was still alive. She chose both feelings, bursting into tears she laughed a bit as her bare feet touched the stone cold floor. Ronnie moved around the room searching for something anything but found only her bed, the cover,one stand with no drawers,a window, and a locked door. The view out the widow was of a courtyard revealing to her she was in on of the inside rooms of the manner. She observed each detail of the other side hoping to possibly get an idea of where she was. She stood at the widow for some time before noticing a small figure in the corner of the courtyard staring up at her. Ronnie moved to the side of the window, she didn't want to be seen naked nor was she sure of who to trust. She knew that in a place this big there was sure to be more than just her assailant. Maybe someone had the heart to help her, but she wasn't about to revel herself in her bare skin only wearing whatever message was depicted into her skin. Ronnie fixed the cover to her body, wrapping it around and around snug the hold. Again she crossed to the window,this time shaking it with attempts to open it. The window wouldn't budge but just as she'd given up the door lock clicked from is keep. Ronnie froze up unable to move a muscle beside her eyes and heart. The door opened revealing a tall handsome man carrying a small garment. She didn't recognize him but he seemed gentle with a slow closing of the door behind him.  
"I won't harm you so do not be afraid. This will go quicker and simpler if you cooperate with me. Are we understood?" the man announced saving himself the trouble of his name. "Yes, of course I understand,"slipped easily from Ronnie's lips, for she was used to being respectful. "May I perhaps know where I am? Or maybe if I'm in any further danger?" was her first non respectful action as she spoke before spoken too. "You are not in any danger, but you will not leave nor will be told where you are. But you will be told where to go and what to do.", he answered quickly as he shortened the distance between them. "Remove the bed covering, you'll wear this." He held out a small white wrap with a bit of red trimming. The whole thing was soft satin and Ronnie wasn't sure how she'd apply it to her body in a proper manner. "Uh, I don't think I can manage to place this properly,"she whimpered at him. "I will help you, calm down." he assured her reaching out a hand for the piece of scrap fabric. She handed it to him and faster than she would've imagined he wrapped the dress around her hips across her torso, over her shoulder,a round her neck and back down the other side the same way resting to a tight pull under the bottom skirt. It was tight but fitted and felt as though it would never move. "Thank you very much,"Ronnie gestured to him,"My name is Ronnie." "I know your name," he scolded her, "but you will not be called that here. In this home we will call you, Maledetti, Mal for short if you'd prefer." Maledetti nodded her head as she fell in line behind him following him to the door. They pass through the hallways all dark and a bit chilly. He opened two big red maple wood doors. When she walked in her eye's seemed to lie to her with all the vintage wonder in the room. "This will be your new room,acquaint yourself with it, you'll be here often." were his last words to her before exiting and locking the room. Maledetti,as she now referred to herself in her mind, was alone to fill her wondrous need of curiosity. She wasn't sure what had happened or where she was, or what the hell was going on in this place but she knew there was much here to distract her mind for the time being. Thus, she'd indulge for now and panic later.


	2. a room to remember

Maledetti mused that she would start to her left and circle the room's edge exploring as she went, into every little detail of the room. The walls felt cold meaning they were probably thick as well, with tapestries hanging augustly on each. The first depicted a castle, medieval style, beautiful and prosperous in scenery. Altogether, the work itself was fantastic, yet to the touch delicate as if it were as old as it's picture. She realized that it wouldn't be unusual if it were that old. Maledetti moved on around the art to a small door. It was carved into a cove opening. So genuine, Maledetti pondered opening it for fear of rushing water. Lifting the lever the door popped loose, screeching as a siren would. Twas just a closet, filled with the fairest clothes she'd ever seen. Fashion was something she prided herself on, yet here were the most gorgeous clothes she'd ever laid her eyes upon. "Damn, and they strap this thing on me," she hissed tugging at the bottom of the wrap. Deserting the wardrobe, she continued along the walls edge, passing some wonderful Victorian furniture all upholstered perfectly. Sliding a hand up it's smooth side she examined the dark cherry wood cabinet. Engraved with gold foil was a very detailed picture of an enchanted forest, reminding her of the novel The Lion, the Witch,and the Wardrobe. Half hoping it would reveal the same adventure to her, Maledetti flung both doors ajar with great pressure. The whole cabinet seemed to jump with her as she jumped back from the view in front of her. Weapons, many different assortments. Her hand sprung to her mouth before the sound of her scream could escape and possibly rouse people. Slamming the doors just as she opened them, she forsake the cabinet behind her. The vanity in front of her quickly drew her attention. She took a seat on the stool, drawing up the brush to her hair, she pulled through it bottom to top. Maledetti closed her eyes, loosing her thoughts into a fairy tale dream. Where ever she was, it wasn't so bad; she thought as she weighed the average news of a kidnapping to her own situation. The whole thing was very odd but she was thankful she still breathed life and to her that was enough for now. Rising from her seat she moved on to the desk sitting just beside the vanity. Made from the same wood as the cabinet, Maledetti feared cracking the lid from it's base. However, her curiosity had the better of her as she brought the lid to the top. Neatly laying out was scroll paper, quilt , and canisters. "Well, I've no idea how to write with a feather so I suppose I won't be mailing any letters," she said in sarcasm as she thought the gesture was amusing. she wouldn't be told where she was and wasn't aloud to leave so why would she be given letter materials? A question she decided would be answered later, as she had the lid meet it's base once more. The space between the desk and the bed was bare,casting a dark feeling on that part of the room. Mal ran her hands across the bed as she slunk on top. The bed cover on this bed was thick and satin. The embroidery matched the cabinet picture. She crept over the bed, cautiously keeping her feet up since she wasn't sure if they were dirty or not. The small end table was made of oak and fairly new looking. The oil lamp was an alien object to Mal, she'd rarely ever seen one let alone know how to use one. Contemplating the idea of oil light, she came upon the only window in the room. This window also faced the courtyard but was of a different section where a garden grew brilliantly. The window was also double the size of the other and opened. She spotted the small railing and thin ledge, swinging her feet out the window she stood on the ledge. The plants in the garden were as varied as the assortment of weapons she'd found earlier. She figured her escape would be a painful one if she tried to use this route. Cursing her own fears she stepped back into the room. The tapestry on this wall was of the same castle as the other. However, this one differed in size, having a new addition on it. The fabric itself was also obviously newer but still felt ancient to the touch. "Simply gorgeous," she fashioned the whole room as she'd returned to the main doors. She had passed one more chair on her way. Maledetti felt she'd best do with some rest until she was called upon. She didn't think it wise to remove the wrap and seeing that it felt as if it would never shift, she didn't. The bed was just as comfortable as it looked, welcoming her into a blissful slumber.


	3. a dream you shall recall

Maledetti's dream was unlike any other she'd experienced before. Intensely passionate, the feelings surged through her body. Another stranger brought into her life by this house. This one terrifyingly charming.  
"The devils that lie beneath our skins are the part of a human to fear," she shared her view with him.  
"My devils are no stronger than your own, my Lady," he answered slyly.  
She and he were along side one another on a horse trail in a dense forest. The moon lite the trail and sparkled off dew drops and fluttering wings. Shadows cast reminders of her captive room. He embraced her capturing her taste, lifting Maledetti up. He walked them to a bed of moss. As he laid her down he lifted her dress. She was adorned in a green goddess like attire. Beautifully feather light on her skin she had already felt naked. Running his hand up her thigh he read the inscriptions into her ear. Mal didn't recognize a word of it and she was fluent in a few languages. She grabbed his arm pulling it faster toward it's final destination. Once his fingers had touched her heat she was begging for all of him. Clawing at his shoulders, she made it an easy reach for him to unlace her dress. When the dress fell loose she jumped to her feet, leaving the garment on the ground.  
"Do you also think your feet are as quick as mine?" she questioned with taunting tone. Staying to a knee he studied her body before responding genuinely, "I should hope they not need be as you shalt not run from me but if they must be, than yes, much."  
Mal laughed grabbing both arms she lifted the now, handsomely charming stranger to his own feet. Ease and grace came to her in stripping his coverings.  
"Now..." she spoke sternly,"...must I beg you?"  
He palmed each side of her curves, straddling her over him. His hands much like a seat to her comfort. His rise and fall heightened by his tasting of her neck and shoulders made her moan with passion and shake with pleasure. She screamed to the heavens coming to her peak, scaring up every winged being around them. The air sparkled with lights,wafted with the scents of shaking plants as it moved about them gently brushing their skin. She was overwhelmed by the use of all their senses as he brought their mouths together. He sealed in their climax with that kiss as they drifted to the ground together. The silence they shared now in the moss was so peaceful and serene Mal prayed she'd never wake. Just as quickly as the thought came it took action, and jarred her from her wondrous dream. Her sheets were damp with sweat and she ached with fluster. She was aroused and alone, so she finished the job her dreams had started as she wondered why she'd had such a dream.  
The sun had fallen and the moon came in her window. Glinting in the moon light; the silver tray caught her attention. A meal had been left for her, and it was still warm. "Food!", she exclaimed scurrying from the bed.


	4. there will be rules

Maledetti had just finished combing her hair and freshening herself when she heard the commotion outside her doors. She stalked across the room to the cabinet. As the locked turned,her hand gripped the handle of the cabinet door. She flipped to the other side in time with the engaging the handle. The man who had helped dress her stepped around the door. Latching it behind him in the exact same manner he had before. He lifted a hand to her," Again, I mean no harm to you,my Lady."  
"Do you mean me more confusion? cause i desire no more of that either," she dictated jarring the door to the weapons.  
"Trust that I carry my own defenses, Maledetti," he warned her.  
She sighed with her words,"I know, and you've been nothing but kind to me. Forgive me, I'm a little frustrated and confused. I don't understand what's going on here."  
"How can you understand something you don't know," he spoke down to her and she was further urged to be defensive but didn't want to be disrespectful. What was the purpose of his visit this time?  
" I see you must have ventured your room," he said gesturing to the cabinet.  
"Yes, you are correct, I did search the room."  
"Well, let us take to some chairs and discuss some matters," he suggested waving a hand from the cabinet to the seats. Mal sat quickly as she was very curious to what he could tell her. He took his seat and began,  
"First, Maledetti, is your given name you will leave Ronnie and everything you know of her behind you. That is not who you were meant to be and you needn't have the confusion of being that person."  
"And I suppose you know who I'm meant to be?"  
"I know of who you are supposed to be, not who you actually are. I don't know you yet, only who you will be in the near future."  
"Can you also tell me everything I will do?" she scoffed.  
"Not everything but not everything is engraved in stone, but I have a general idea."  
"Then educate me, would you?"  
"You will need to learn somethings as they come to you. However, I am going to guide you to and through some things."  
"Ok.." she closed her mouth this time, intending to keep it closed. She was being rude and she knew it.  
"Secondly, you can not escape the castle and will only be wasting your energies in attempting to do so."  
At the mention of a castle she wanted to bring up the tapestries but kept the thought to herself as he continued on.  
"Third, you are not in any harm should you want to survive."  
At such a statement she could not help but wear a scornful face.  
"We will provide you with a way of defense to most situations. as well as room, board, entertainment and care."  
"And in return?" she poised knowing there was a catch to just about anything people ever did for one another.  
"Yes, well some things you will need to learn on your own," he repeated.  
Now was the time, as the conversation had wound down, to question the art work.  
"The castle?" she questioned raising a hand to the tapestries.  
"But of course," he nodded. Mal smiled, the castle depicted was an amazing adventure just beckoning her to explore it.  
"Will I be aloud to roam the castle?" she begged just before he slipped back out the door.  
"All in good time, young one, all in good some rest Mal you will need it." he answered as he set the door and lock in their places.  
She turned back to the room, approaching the bed, she said to herself,  
"Not half bad at all, for a kidnapping. Not bad at all."


	5. a minute in the garden if you please

Mal awoke in the late night early morning hours. The garden view was mind obliterating at this time. Moon flowers and all sorts of other nocturnal plants were glistening in their natural, most enjoyed setting. Mal was in awe, she had no words, let alone thoughts for that matter. Once again a completely new experience for her. She desired to caress each blossom, to rub her skin against their perfect smoothness. She wasn't sure if she should try to get down to all the mystic growth from her window as she climbed out onto the ledge. She looked to her surroundings for a good source of transportation. The Ivy along the stones beside her looked very sturdy but scaling walls by plant was not a task she was used to completing. Mal scooted over the short railing and wiggled a foot into the leaves and vines much like she would test the water before diving in. They were tight to the wall, so she hovered a foot just over the railing's safety as she placed weight on the Ivy. It held, with very little give. She dug both hands in and hung. Confidently she placed her toes around the vines,descending inch by inch toward the ground. When her feet touched down she said to herself proudly, "One small step!" Turning around seemed as another feat altogether. She knew the scene would be delicately powerful. There was nothing like being overwhelmed by something fragile. Braced for impact she made a swift flip around, facing the grace of them all. Maledetti stood there, jawed. The bugs moving the flowers and rustling the leaves created the illusion the whole garden was up-rooting and moving about. Mal moved up and down the isles of greenery. She touched every plants blossoms just as she wanted to. Pulling a bit of each ones life force and powers. It was enchanting and force fully enlightening. Mostly to the life forces that lie with in every living being. She felt alive, furiously alive. Deciding not to waste the vigorous meal she'd just ingested, she observantly prowled the perimeter. There was nothing of terrible notation, save a couple doors. Likely leading in from hallways. Sadly she knew she must get back to her room. They might punish her should they catch her. She climbed back up to her ledge using the railing to roll right over the top. Mal sprung to her feet and eased into her window. The bed was her only source of entertainment for the time being she mused. So she plopped down atop it, wishing her assailant or assailants would show themselves and amuse her. Maledetti was so bored already, after all.


	6. truly a dance

The days seem to just seep through the window. A few times a day Maledetti had been brought a meal but never any company or change. She hadn't seen her captor or his employer not even the answer man as of late. She was entirely too bored. Saving herself, she had taken up tending the garden by night. She wished for some new answer or maybe even new questions. Why were they ignoring her? Mal had wondered how things were going at home just then. Was everyone Ok and did they miss her? What if they were trying to find her? The whole time Mal had been there, she actually had not thought of Ronnie and her home life. It had come so naturally to leave all she'd known behind, maybe her quiet informer was right. That wasn't who she was. As the clouds passed by her image in the window she started to see herself differently. In her new clothes, she was looking very different but in her new place not only did her thoughts come different but her soul felt different. She was changing and it was happening all too quickly. How long would it take Mal to forget everything she'd known? She set her palm against the cool glass,thumbing it as she requested some closeness from the world. A feeling of solitude washed her normally flush skin pale and weakened her at the knees. Mal took comfort in the bed for it was the only place she hadn't felt alone, having always felt a closeness to her dreams. Seemingly, since her arrival her dreams had changed as well. Now even as lustfully blinding as they came they brought with them, The Stranger. A gift she was hastily becoming fond of. Mal couldn't rest but imagined she could force it with some pure exhaustion from exercise. In her time alone, before she'd changed into other fittings, she'd deciphered the tricks to the wrap. The one her captor had to help her put on. Again and again she had practiced taking it on and off and right then as she slipped into it from her other clothes, she was thankful she had. Mal also learned that the easiest attire they'd given her to move in were these wraps, some more decorative than others, one's just as the original one only different colors,and a few so elegant she hadn't even touched them. As she smoothed the wrap,she crossed to the weapons cabinet. When both doors were wide open and all the tools laid out in front of her,Mal felt strangely accustomed to them all. She stood petting the weapons as if they were small kittens. Finally after a bit of my mother said, she removed a long sheathed blade from it's holders in the cabinet. The shell itself was covered in embroidered silk, a beautiful sea blue color with black stitching. Mal ran her hand up and down fingering at the embroidery before pulling the blade from it's home. She placed the sheath gently down on her bed and examined the blade itself. Blessedly shiny and terrifyingly sharp the sword itself was just as exceptionally made as it's holder. Both hands tightly wrapped around the handle she held the sword tip pointed straight out in front of her. Mal swung the sword from oneside of her body to the other swaying with the blade. A question's answer was being reveled to her as she came to feel the dance she was being lead through the steps of. It really was all a magical trance, becoming one with a weapon. Mal pondered over the quickness of it but was too enchanted to stop. The more entwined the two got the swifter and faster each movement was performed. By the time he had entered the door, Mal was too caught up with her new charmer to notice. He sat in a chair to observe what she had learned.


End file.
